You'll Be Fine
by SumRandomPerson12
Summary: Heavy wheezes, a face flushed in blotches of a sickly kind of red, spreading down the boy's neck and arms- that was all in which could be seen to heard if one was to look at the black-haired boy at this point in time. Laid down on one of the cheap couches in the room, eyes wide with fear as his nerves spiralled out of control and his usual cool fled from him quicker than...


Heavy wheezes, a face flushed in blotches of a sickly kind of red, spreading down the boy's neck and arms- that was all in which could be seen to heard if one was to look at the black-haired boy at this point in time. Laid down on one of the cheap couches in the room, eyes wide with fear as his nerves spiralled out of control and his usual cool fled from him quicker than he could retain, it was obvious that Brendan was panicking...and he had every right to do so. Beside him sat- knelt- the girl in which he loved; the girl in which cared for him so deeply, yet made such a foolish mistake that had accidentally, and much to her complete and utter shock, caused for the Hoenn champion to break out into a near full-blown anaphylactic reaction.  
She was aware that he was allergic to that one ingredient in chocolate, but she never knew that it was _this_ bad.

"I-I'm so sorry-" Came her apology for the millionth time over, wiping her hands with the wipes in which he had so luckily packed in a rather aggressive manner, desperate to clean off whatever she could so that way the honey blonde could actually help the boy. Regardless of the constant words of apology, Serena did know that it did next to nothing in this situation; it did not help with his breathing, it did not help with the red patches frequently appearing over his body and it certainly did not help keep him calm- or calmer than he was right now. "I...I did not know that it was this-"  
"-'s fine, 'Rena…" The Hoenn-born boy's voice- with a pathetic swallow of the lump in his throat- interrupted in short, airy phrases riddled with gasps as he attempted to assure his stance on this; that he did not blame her for anything, attempting to try and seem calm to her even if he was all but freaking out on the inside. A shaky hand outstretched itself in her direction, and his lips curved up into a smile akin to that of his usual yet tainted with trembles and an unhealthy shade of a pinkish-red for obvious reasons. After all, if she was not relaxed, then how on earth could she help him? Brendan knew her too well- so much so that the black-haired male knew of just how bad the honey blonde was when she lost her composure in situations such like these.

"R….eally, it's...alrigh'," And, with that, the boy's smile faded and he fell back into a series of wheezes, keeping that hand of his out for the girl to hold on to, wanting the comfort from the girl but also wanting to keep her reminded that she, herself, needed to calm down.  
His words, they were so strained that it pained the girl just to listen to such things, placing down the wipes and turning her attention properly over to the male, residing in a kind of silence in which was filled with uncertainty- of guilt and sympathy for he who laid on the couch. Upon seeing that hand of his trembling as it remained held up and out, Serena allowed for a small gust of breath to pass through her lips, placing a single hand down upon his and laced their fingers together.

So he gave her hand that one squeeze that seemingly only ever grew tighter, pulled her down to his level and nuzzled his head down into what he could of her hair, eyes glued shut as his face contorted into one of nothing short of a childish fear; afraid, or rather bracing himself, of what was to come next. Yes, this put the girl herself in a rather awkward position- leaning on his form yet facing his legs- however, if it was to calm the boy down just that little bit, then Serena was completely fine with being placed around in such a way. With her free hand moving to the side, the honey blonde managed to grasp a small tube in her hand, bringing it up and resting her arm across his stomach. Of course, she felt the boy tense up, having obviously seen the object, yet she knew that she had no choice if she wanted to help him stay alive- to get better. All she needed was to get this over and done with and stay with the boy until an ambulance arrived. Even then, she would probably demand to ride with him in fear of losing this boy to something so petty as an allergy.

"I love you," She mumbled in a kind of reassurance, attempting to provide him with those fleeting but sweet words of comfort as she flicked off the blue safety lid of the needle-like contraption and gripped it in her free hand. "I love you so much, Brendan...You will be okay...You will be fine..."

Yet it seemed more of words to calm herself down, no? For she was insanely worried for the boy's well-being at this point and the thought that she could lose him to this- unlikely, yet the chance was still there- pained her so, causing for her chest to tighten just that little bit more as she steadied the epipen over his thigh without his notice, not wanting to give the burden- the stress- of knowing exactly when it was coming. So she gripped the object tightly, not so much that it shook, and took in a deep inhalation of air before she sent the needle-like contraption into his leg until but a small 'click' made itself noticed ever so slightly. A grunt of the utmost discomfort, pain and fear muffled against the boy's lips and her hair, the grip on her hand turning so very tight as he tried to overcome this mental barrier and get through this. After all, it was her- his girlfriend and the person he would not hesitate to call his only lover- administering such a thing, so he had to have faith in her actions, for he knew that Serena would not dare to hurt him on intention.

"Love you...too…!" He managed to let out, his voice spiking up all that little in pitch as she grasped her hand and tried to distract himself from the pain amplified tenfold by his somewhat childish phobia- at least, in his opinion it was rather childish. So he waited, counting the seconds as the girl fell silent as if, herself, was counting the fleeting moments before she was to, finally pull the syringe out of his thigh.  
One...Two...Three...Four...  
A relieved sort of sigh escaped from the girl's lips as she sat herself up off of his form, placing the epipen behind her on the coffee table before she brought her grey gaze back to the boy, forcing a gentle smile onto her lips. No, she could not kiss him, for she had consumed such a thing that he was allergic to- in actuality, she had accidentally touched him straight after, hence why all of this had happened-, so the girl had to settle for the more simple kinds of comfort. Bringing her hand up to the boy's face, Serena allowed for the curve of her lips to widen that little bit as her fingers combed through his hair, maintaining her stare on him just to make sure that he was fine- that he had not passed out in the few seconds in which she had turned away.

"You're going to be fine," She mumbled once more for both the boy's and her own sake, continuing to run a single hand through his hair in an affectionate manner, her other still holding onto his own. Had she called the ambulance? Yes, ages ago when he first said that he felt like he could not breathe. "I promise..."

Breathing still set in slight gasps yet the blotches on around his neck slightly eased up, the black-haired male simply cracked yet another smile on his lips and settled his grip back down to that of a gentle one, grateful to have someone like the girl here- someone who would, despite her fears and such, put himself before her when he needed her help. He did not usher any words, for it was rather difficult, and simply continued these small gestures, that red gaze of his settling on this blonde that he cared for so dearly.  
Needless to say that, yes, now that the part he feared so greatly was over, Brendan felt a wave of calm wash over him, having complete trust in the girl for his recovery- confident that she would aid him and stay by his side.  
Did he mind her touching his hair?  
No, of course not- it was something in which he enjoyed immensely; something in which he allowed for her and her only to do. So he continued to allow for her to comb through his hair as Brendan forced but a few words through his lips, heavily tainted with a mix of a Hoenn and Johto accent yet ones in which he wanted for the blonde girl to hear- cheesiness and all.

"You...mean so much to me...don't forget it..."


End file.
